<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Half-Blood (Sanders Sides Demigod AU) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912188">Camp Half-Blood (Sanders Sides Demigod AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), There's no PJO characters, alt universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yee, so we got dem good demigod sides. </p><p>Virgil and Logan better run for their lives, cause they're being chased-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hellhounds and... death...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this chapter's fun-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Run! Don't look back until you're over that hill! They'll be a person up there, they'll help!" Joan yelled. The satyr ran right towards the giant dog running at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Joan, don't!" Virgil yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Just listen! Go!" They called. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Logan grab his hand. "We have to go!" Logan said, starting to pull Virgil towards the hill. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want them to die!" Virgil said, fighting back.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be okay, we need to go!" </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Virgil yelled back. He managed to break free of Logan's grip and ran towards Joan.</p><p> </p><p>The dog looked like it was about to attack them, so Virgil jumped in front of them. He felt giant claws across his chest and yelped in pain. He felt himself fall to the ground. He faintly heard Logan screaming his name and Joan trying to make sure he was okay. He heard a yell that didn't sound like anyone he knew and suddenly, a flash of gold and then the giant dog turned to dust.</p><p> </p><p>"Joan! What were you thinking!?" Said a person. They were wearing what seemed to be a bright orange shirt with some type of white jacket, Virgil's vision was going fuzzy so he couldn't make out their face.</p><p> </p><p>"I have two newbies, I couldn't let them die! They wouldn't have been able to get there without the fucking hellhound getting to them!" Joan defended. </p><p> </p><p>"Virgi!" Logan yelled, just having reached the group. </p><p> </p><p>"H-" He was cut off by himself coughing. "Hi, Lo."</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking idiot!" Logan said, sitting down next to him. "What did I tell you!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better me than them." Virgil said, gesturing to Joan.</p><p> </p><p>"Idiot!" Logan repeated. "If you die, I'll kill you again." </p><p> </p><p>"Can't, cause I'll be dead." Virgil said.</p><p> </p><p>"No one's gonna die." Said the new person. "Patton would never let that happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Virgil asked. He felt himself start to drift off. </p><p> </p><p>"The Camp's head healer." The new guy said. </p><p> </p><p>"Virgil!" Was the last thing he heard before his eyes closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Camp What-Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil gets healed up, shown around camp, and meets some new people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pat's gonna be Gender-Fluid, Janus uses they/them<br/>Lo and ViVi are already dating and are 14<br/>Ro is 15<br/>Pat is 15<br/>Remus ofc is 15<br/>Janus is 16</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoi this isn't an update yet just seeeeinng somthin thanks-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy a cliffhanger-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>